User talk:Akiza'sRose66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Please Read! I decided to clean up my Talk page today, because I plan on fixing up my User page as well. I apologize to anyone who had posted here and wished it to stay, but my Talk page was just getting too long.--Akiza'sRose66 12:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) hey you archived your page but you didnt leave a link to your arcive am i right? Blackwingggys 22:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) if i had them i would trade but you can look at my page right now ok? Blackwingggys 00:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i gots some new stuff i havent uploaded my trade stuff and i only have a Ultra red dragon but its in my blackwings so and if i get a goyo i will trade it to you unless someone trades it to me firstBlackwingggys 11:34, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello. There is some stuff I need frum you. Hi, i think we may have talked before, but otherwise I need some of your trades. would you happen to be able to trade your Ultimate Rare Turbo Warrior, and both of your Yubels. Tell me what you need, and I can keep my eye out for them. Vehicroidsrage 00:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) want to trade my stuff i need some of your Cyber Dragon Blackwingggys 11:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) umm sorry but i will only trade you my ultra unless you had somehting i really needed so yeah Blackwingggys hello whats up did you see i got a botanical lion want to trade???Blackwingggys 11:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) just click on the thing were your avatar should go and there you can fix up your page and stuff like that Blackwingggys 12:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ... Hey, I'm just checking out what's been going on here since I left last year, so I might be unresponsive if u message me, but I check my page everyday 2 c if there's any new messages. I saw that u take on the personality of Aki, along w/ her deck, her strongest monster, everything. W/ that being said, I wish 2 challenge u 2 a duel. I will always reply during a duel, so don't worry about that. If u accept, please feel free 2 tell me and if u don't want 2 duel 4 whatever the reason may be, I would like 2 no. U don't have 2 tell me because it won't b any of my business, but I'm just throwing it out there. Aki Izayoi 04:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't need any plants because I have binders full of them, and I have my own deck w/ plants in it, so I thank u 4 the offer but im afraid i'll have 2 decline. About the duel, I'll need ur time frames and i'll give u mine and then we can go on from there. Aki Izayoi 23:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) i have a RDA ultra and Stardust dragon /assalut mode for trade `Blackwingggys I was wondering if u have an extra DAD 4 trade? I'll trade u almost anything i have 4 it Hi ammm.. Hello amm i want to ask you something.. what is , the five signers??? Type it in the search box, and remember to sign your posts with the signiture button, so next time I can leave this on your page!--Akiza'sRose66 16:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) stuff.. Hey amm i always wanted to know something about yugioh, i like it but i want to know something.. is yugioh from hell?? , is it diabolic?? --LightswornCommander 16:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC)lightsworncommander.. Yugioh Program Hey there, I read about you wanting to know about the program me and probably more then a few people play on. It's from Byond and you will need to make a free account on their, download their client and then load up the game you want to play on it. http://www.byond.com/games/UnknownDuelist/DuelMonstersUnlimited?tab=live is the link to the game 'Duel Monsters Unlimited'. After you download the client you click on the rainbow circle.. if that makes any sense to the left of the bars in the 'play now' section. If you have any more questions or anything don't be afraid to ask k? :) Oh yeah here's the starting page that'll help you...get started lol. http://www.byond.com/?page=GetStarted Sandy Sagebrush 21:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Elfen Lied... Really?! Out of the millions of anime/manga, you chose THAT?! Someone I know said you were a female (and please correct me if I'm wrong), so it isn't really bad for you to watch the naked main character walking around a house, but still...why? Hello! Hi! I'm Darth Covah, a fellow YGO enthusiast, and a member of the Aki Izayoi Fan Club ® and the Black Rose Dragon Diehard Fans ®. I am also an avid collector and deckbuilder. So, since I see we have a lot in common, and seeing you are a helpful person who can spell "you" and "why" correctly (as opposed to 60% of the users here), I thought it best to leave a comment! I'd also love to chat to you sometime, or even duel, preferrably via MSN, if you don't mind (you can see my MSN e-mail address in my User Page). See you! --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 15:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Well, I'm glad you agree! (WARNING:I too run Dark Armed in some of my decks, but that doesn't mean I like it any more...). About the IRC, I'm not really good at it, I've only been on once or twice, and I'm certainly not able to help you troubleshoot. But, for MSN (if you have it and an e-mail address, which I guess you do, if you don't, there's always Google). Anyway, MSN is a program that allows you to chat with others. So, dueling is easy! There are 3 prerequisites: :1) Being a relatively fast typer. :2) Knowing the rules of YGO well, and also knowing the effects of frequently used cards. :3) Being honest. If you have all that, you're set! Essentially, it goes like this: :-I'll roll, to see who goes 1st. 1st result is mine, 2nd is yours. :-Ok. :-5, 3. I'll start. Duel! :-Duel! :-Draw. I'll set a monster and a S/T, turn end. :-Draw! I'll start off by summoning Snipe Hunter. I'll pass my priority. Any response? :-Yes, I'll use Bottomless Trap Hole. :-Ouch. I'll set 2 cards and end. :-Draw. Oh yeah, I have this in the bag! I drew all 5 pieces of Exodia! :-LOLWHUT? :-EXODIA, OBLITERATE! :-Gg. :-...gg. Or at least something like this xD. I think you get the picture. Essentially you wait for the opponent to pass priority back when you use yours or pass it, so that they can use cards/effects without having to roll the game back. Also, you have to be honest, in other words don't cheat. None of the duelists can see the other, so the game relies totally on honesty. Other than that, just describe what you do. You will feel a bit awkward setting your deck and playing in front of a computer screen, but you'll get used to it :-P. It's really good fun, and you can play with anyone, from anywhere (so long as there is an internet connection). I have played against duelists from around the globe, and I tell you, it's awesome. Looking forward to our clash! P.S. If you're still unsure about the feasibility of a duel via MSN, I can leave you a message with one of the many MSN duels I've had which I've archived. Trust me, it works. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 23:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- * Well that's the easy part, don't worry. You need an e-mail address (prefferably a @hotmail.com or @windowslive.com, but generally any one will do, I believe), and the Microsoft application called "Windows Live Messenger". And, since the dawn of the internet, when you need to find something online, you Google it. So, here are some step-by-step instructions. : So, go to Google, and search for "Download Windows Live Messenger". : Click the first result (http://download.live.com/?sku=messenger if you're too bored to do it yourself xD). : Download that. : Install it. : Run the application. : You'll then have to register. Hit the Sign up (or something like that) blue link, then... : ...follow the instructions (you just need an e-mail address, a Username and a Password, then it's all easy). : Then, you need to add other people's e-mail addresses, so that you have someone to chat to. : Go to the top right side, and hit the "Add a new contact" button. Then click "add a contact", and in the subsequent window, fill in the other person's IM (Instant Messaging) e-mail address (you don't need to fill anything else in). : Then, in the application's main window, a small square will have popped up, along with the new contact's name and PM (Personal Message). : If you want to chat to that person (or any other contact), just double-click! :: I think this about covers it all. If you have any other questions, I'll be happy to oblige. Oh and you can see my IM e-mail address in my User Page, but if you can't be bothered, it's darthcovah@hotmail.com. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 23:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- * Well, it's not an explanation unless it's a bit lengthy. You're welcome. Then, you inquired about decktypes? Well, I am a deckbuilder, which doesn't just mean I can build my deck, but that I can build my deck's'. I have about 10 active decks, and only about half of them are on my DeckZone. I love the deckbuilding process, from acquiring the cards, no matter how hard they are to get, to deciding the perfect Monster/Spell/Trap lineup for a certain deck. I've tried my hand at just about any decktype imaginable, but I still want to build more, which is one of the main reasons I like Yu-Gi-Oh! so much. But this is me yapping, and you asked me a question. So here are my top 5 favorite decktypes: : 5) Zombies. I find they are extremely versatile, and can be fused to just about any other decktype (except Macro). That has led me to build many decks using them, including 2 of my current decks. : 4) Crystal Beasts. First theme deck I built, still have it. Still pwns people. : 3) Morphtronics. Just amazing. I have a deck of them, and it blitzes anything. Anything. : 2) Wierd combo decks. Yeah, I know, not very specific. A good example can be found here. That'll sort it out. : 1) (Drum roll) Lightsworns. I don't know if you're a meta-hater or not. I love this decktype. It's not because "I paid OVER 9000$ to buy one and I beat n00bs to the ground with it". It's because I wanted to make a deck revolving around them ever since they were released. And just recently, I finally had the resources (trade bait cards) to get the necessary cards (by trading) and build the deck. It's not the best deck I have, but it's certainly my favorite. It was the first properly powerful deck I ever made, using cards I got (by trading), and it got me to many glorious victories and painful, dead-draw abundant, defeats. One of my all-time favorites, for sure. :: But what about you? What are your favorite decks? What's the story behind your favorite deck? (Most importantly though, where are you from? Might seem strange, but knowing the other person's location (or at least their timezone) is essential. Time differences can be misleading in online conversations. It's 02:04, November 4 here. So I'll be going to get some Z's soon.) --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 00:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Duel! I'd like to try a duel against your DragonSworns on the IRC. What do you think? Runer5h 16:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Done I took the liberty of doing it for you. It really isn't that hard - all I use are sub-headings. Like this. See? Runer5h 21:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h * Hi too! About your question, burn/stall cards are actually not "trash" , they are just irritating to me since it take a longer time to end the duel and finish the duel in a irritating way... For example, I have Judgement Dragon in my field and have 200 life points left, your oppoment summons E-Hero Lady Heat and end his/her turn. With the effect of Lady Heat, I loses 200 life points and lost.. It's irritating to see how he won the match, but it's funny though.. Haha... Blackwing Guy 08:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) * As your command... Hehehe... :D Blackwing Guy 08:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Aki hear my cry! Aki you seem nice and popular could you start a convo with me pls about like what decks you like and dislike on my talk page just by cliking on my signature because i see all these big talk pages and i feel left out....GBmaster 22:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) sorry for wait! sos for taking forever because i replied back on my profile and now i just found out anyway if your still willing to talk to me , hidden arsenal has those two broken synchros in them dont theyGBmaster 22:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) sorry for wait! sos for taking forever because i replied back on my profile and now i just found out! anyway if your still willing to talk to me , hidden arsenal has those two broken synchros in them dont theyGBmaster 22:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) duel duel on irc?GBmaster 07:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) fine i will do you deal i use my really crap inferinity deck and when you kill me i want to use gladiators ok GBmaster 18:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) question how did you cahnge your signature and make it so it links to your user page??? WhiteRose 19:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) nvm my question--WhiteRose 19:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello You wouldnt have a stratos for trade would you.... Psychic Duelist 02:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ohh thank you so much, your my hero. I've been looking for that card for weeks and i couldnt get it. Anything from my binder or decks (except hero beatdown (: ) is up for trade for you.... Psychic Duelist 02:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I can trade both Doomkaiser Dragon's for your Stratos, or 1 of you need only 1. If you do want to trade, email me your address to justinmartinez09@gmail.com and I'll send first. Thanks.... Psychic Duelist 02:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't mind sending both Doomkaisers, looking forward to trading with you.... Psychic Duelist 17:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RDA hey i still have RDA for trade here is what i would like and its the same value as RDA Fortune's Future x2 Wings of Darkness Unite! 23:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Deck Guide * You've been approved for the Deck Guides, get down to the thread, sign up, and pick out your guide. Nice to have you aboard :) --Tantara (talk) 03:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) look look at my new user page!GBmaster 17:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Black Rose Thanks for the ideas on my plant burn deck, but I'm not sure how to best fit them in the deck, I can see myself removing the evil thorns and replacing them with the phoenixian cluster family, but I cannot help but feel that Dark Room of Nightmare is wholly unnecessary. It is 300 more damage, but for the cost of a spell/trap zone, which I need open for Ivy Shackles, Seed Cannon, The world tree, and say wall of thorns and other preventative measures, not to mention the two equip cards in the deck. I think i wasn't too clear on the idea of the deck, in that it does damage by filling their field, and so putting a set of cards for phoenixian cluster to do it's thang as effectively as possible takes away from the concept of dealing damage via black gardens and tokens. Also, I'm sure that after a while, they'll come up with a better way to deal with the cluster. Mainstreet Jabbing Alright, so we're looking at cards to trade... I need Batteryman AA, C, and D (3 of each), Freed the Brave Wanderer (2), Rai-Mei, Battery Charger (3), Foolish Burial (2), Light of Redemption (3), Lightning Vortex (actually want 2), Call of the Haunted (again, actually want 2), and Karma Cut (2). Hopefully you can find some of this and you want something I got. Interstate-5 01:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Blackwing Immortal Thanks for some tip, I am pleasure that. Hope you can help me some more. --FredCat100 01:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) hello aki, i'm a long time duelist however i have only recently started to become a plant duelist. over time i have used many decks and sure they where fine. and yes the meta decks are easy to play but after awhile they tend to become boring because they just do the same old things over and over again. when i heard that plants could give me a chance to truly test me skills i jumped at the chance. for awhile now i have been using a plant synchro deck and it has brought me many victories. well when i was looking around at plant type decks online i came across some notes that you gave to a person trying out a black garden deck. i tried out the ideas that you gave to the duelist and the worked, and i even messed with the idea of using a black garden deck out at my local tournament and it has messed up alot of meta decks. so i just wanted to thank you for giving me a reason to keep dueling and to keep dueling not boring. long live plant power Thank you for the compliment. Next time, please be sure to sign your posts with the signature button above the text box, so I can thank you properly on your page. Indeed, Black Garden can be the cause of many losses in Meta decks, and it is fun to watch decks such as Blackwings struggle. Thanks again for the compliment, I appretiate it.--Akiza Izayoi 02:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Needed Help if you can: Hey there, how do you set up the deck list thing? That's pretty sweet and I'd love to know how to, and the HTML to go with it if possible =) Use this: | Deck Template and replace all of the cards inside the brackets with the cards in your deck. --Akiza Izayoi 05:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) -Thanks a Whole Bunch, if you'd like you can take a look see at my decks I have posted. =) You may like the Plant Deck since you seem to be an Aki fan. I would, but you don't have a signature, or you forgot to post it. Click the signature button at the toolbar, right next to the horizontal bar maker. That will give me a link to your User page.--Akiza Izayoi 05:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Whoops Sorry lol. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zirou There you are. it will be hard at the moment i cant go on computer because internet dont work at home, please tell people this Dislike Reply -I think this is a bit harsh. Plants are just as powerful if made right. Check out my fiancee's deck on my main page, it would give L.S. a run for their money, Gladiator beasts wouldn't be a problem because of Tytannial, she would stop their targeting effects. Blackwings are tier 2 as of right now, not even that strong, good yes, but X-Saber's could easily be more powerful than Blackwings. I do however agree Judgment Dragon should be at one, however, Lightsworns are Konami's love child due to the fact that it is the first consistent theme deck that actually works. Everyone thought "Oh, these will suck." Then WHAM tier 1 decks and variations there of. -Other things. Monarchs are using Macro not just because it is antimeta, but because they give consistent tributes for monarchs to capitalize on (If monarchs would get more support, I don't think Macro-Monarch would be as popular, macro decks yes, but not monarch forms.) Also you can run more monarchs such as Thestalos to help get rid of your opponent's hand, then 2-3 Raiza and 2-3 Mobius and 3 Caius so you can really get monarchs at their full extent. Likewise with this strategy it has one major major hole, it revolves around keeping spells and traps on the field, which is very difficult to do. Heavy storm, Giant Trunade, DAD, MST, Dust Tornado, and even other monarchs are a problem. Not to mention if they some how get out Judgment Dragon, Monarchs are in a lot of trouble. Sadly, like Blackwings, Monarchs are currently only in the tier 2 bracket because they have no real bite right now. I also think if plants would be made correctly could be tier 1. Go the control route, their Judgment Dragon would be yours. of the Rose+Giant Trunade/Heavy Storm/Mystical Space Typhoon/Judgment Dragon's own effect, he's yours. As well you could use brain control, and as well creature swap with violet witch to get her effect much like zombies do for pyramid turtle, just to your hand. Just hope that balanced out some thoughts, plants are just not being built correctly is all. They're not capitalizing on the control aspect enough. Also you have your own solemn judgment if need be so that's 4 compared to everyone else's 1. Just figured I would share my thoughts. =) Zirou 03:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Help with Dragon deck build, please? Hi Akiza - my son has been asking for help building a Blue-Eyes deck and... I haven't a clue. I mean, I've learned a lot about dragons lately from other failed <**miserable, bumble-headed** I grumble under my breath> decks I've attempted, and I always learn from my mistakes, but this one... well, I'd like to do it right. You seem to know a lot about dragons, so would you mind helping, please? At this point, I'm not sure whether to even try to build in some synchro power, or go down the Five-Headed Dragon road. If you'd like, I can throw a base deck together (maybe with a few pointers?), and have you take a look and we can go from there. However you'd like to proceed (if you even wish to help - and if not, hey, that's okay too). Just let me know. Oh, and one last thought - I'd like to build something that makes people go "Huh-what?". I know my son has been looking at Dark stuff lately (Dark World, Zombies, Different Dimension). Any possibility at making a Chaos Blue-Eyes deck? Thanks, Akiza, and Happy Holidays. --''Kungfu-mama'' 20:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Talk P.S. Sorry for the double-update notice. I just figured out how to insert a link to my talk page. Akiza, you're the best! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help (not likely I know, but, hey, the offer is there), or if you have any questions! --''Kungfu-mama(talk)'' 18:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Akiza I LOVE the deck, and I actually understand all the cards. But my husband would skin me if I paid the $300 it would cost to build it. Any chance you could do a less expensive build? Sorry for being a pain. --''Kungfu-mama(talk)'' 17:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, Akiza. With your info, I think I might be able to piece meal this deck together very gradually. I've always wanted Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon anyway, so I'll just keep my eyes opened for the best deal. Thanks again. --''Kungfu-mama(talk)'' 03:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) my morph (oopz sori i hav NO idea wher i posted b4 lmao) Monsters: Deep Sea Diva x 2, Sangan, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, Debris Dragon, Morphtronic Celfon x 3, Morphtronic Remoten, Morphtronic Scopen x 2, Morphtronic Boarden x 2, Morphtronic Slingen x 2, Morphtronic Radion x 2, Caius the Shadow Monarch x 2 Traps: Morphtronic Bind x 2, Morphtronic Forcefield, Solemn Judgment, Call of the Haunted, Threatening Roar, Bottomless Trap Hole Spells: Double Tool C&D x 3, Morphtronic Repair Unit x 2, Morphtronic Accelerator x 3, Hidden Armory, Enemy Controller, Junk Box, Heavy Storm, Smashing Ground, Lightning Vortex, Brain Control Extra: Stardust Dragon x 2, Black Rose Dragon, Iron Chain Dragon x 2, Power Tool Dragon x 2, (Road Warrior n Junk Warrior x 3 bt dey dnt com owt w/ dis deck xD) so can u help plz? :DD ^^ OnlyHateConnectsUs 13:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) clocken burn n boarden OTK r too hard 2 pull off, i'd prefer a morphtronic swarm/power tool beatdwn if u can, thx ^^ n hey can i hav ur email so i can like share ideas n duel u on msn? :D xDD OnlyHateConnectsUs 03:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Currently Hiring * Sorry Akiza but we arent looking for more recruits. We decided that we already have enough people and that Flushy and I were going to be the last candidates for getting in so you will have to wait until one of us quits. Sorry if you consider this eavesdropping but i am part of the team and i was looking to see if Tantara responded to something i said anyway. You can ask about Decks for Free or other stuff at my talk page too because me and Tantara are the most active. I am probably the most active, partly because i am the youngest i guess and because i like deckbuilding and i always look for new ideas and innovations in all types of decks and archetypes so i explore them as i help people who request those type of decks:) If you need any tips or want me to look at a deck of yours go ahead and post it on my talk because i can help and i always check my talk and the threads i am on everyday. I am particularly good at Fortune Ladies, Zombies, Destiny Heroes, Koa Ki Meirus, Cloudians, and DARK decks in general. NYKid8295 18:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * Actually, we are. Go ahead and take a trial. --Tantara (talk) 23:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, fix a deck. Sorry for not clarifying. --Tantara (talk) 23:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * It can be any deck you choose. For your first trial, I recommend that you pick something that you know you can do well. --Tantara (talk) 03:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) * On the mark, just pick a deck off of the Decks for Free! page. --Tantara (talk) 02:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * Would you mind taking another deck? Your Cactus Fighter OTK tested out as inconsistent. The Needle Ceiling, Seed of Flame combo was too difficult to pull off. It wasn't a bad deck, I just doubt it is the best you can do. --Tantara (talk) 18:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * I agree. Not bad but not the best. It looked very inconsistent from the decklist because you had only 12 monsters and even though in those 12 you covered getting out cactus fighter ok, you should have included backup monsters because Cactus Fighter isnt the best and it has the highest ATK in the deck. You also needed a way to run through the deck in order to get all out attacks which you didnt so it would obviously be slow. Depending on one card is never good and the way you built the deck, it was really overdependent. This holds especially true for Spells and Traps. NYKid8295 20:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * I feel the need to ask a question that i never thought i would have to ask but anyway, are you a guy or girl because i really cant tell and nobody seems to know or be able to tell. Not even Tantara or anything so yeah, help us out a little. NYKid8295 01:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks, NYKid - SOMEONE had to ask. Runer5h 03:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Handless Battle I'm ready if you are. Runer5h 04:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :I'm ready again. Runer5h 00:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Hey, A question..... Hey, this may sound a bit out of the blue, but i was wondering if you could take a look at my spellcaaster deck on my user page. I need some advice. ThanksEky95 07:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey Akiza, thanks for getting back to me so quickly, i would have tried decks for free but i already got a request up and im still waiting on that. It's great to know that you'll help. Well i was more or less thinking to go with which ever one seemed more effective. Dark Magician is a bit old and it seems to be doing weaker as i used to use a deck like that before. I tried merging a spell counter aspect but its not that much better. I'm not sure. What would you reccomend. I'm slightly leaning towards spell counter synchroEky95 08:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Wow all of those options sound so promising. However i would probably most likely want to go with the spell counter synchro option, as it has more versitility and I've more or less gotton the cards for the deck. If you wouldn't mind, could you help me with a deck like that. That would help a lot. Thanks Akiza. Eky95 01:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Aki, I'm just a duelist looking to improve his skills as a duelist, but I'm currently using a Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck (literally, full on Blue-Eyes focused) and I was wondering if there may be anything wrong with it or anything I can do to improve it. I'm not really a rookie per-say, since I've been playing at a very young age (6); but this deck has been with me and evolved since the start so I guess I'd rather use the deck I'm connected to rather than the more powerful ones I probably should use instead. So, could you help this duelist out please? Here it is: If you do happen to help out. Thanks so much in advance. --White Dragon Kaiser 02:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Wow you're quick and that's great. It'll be worth it. Hm, I can remove Shining Dragon if that helps. I sorta just kept it a slot in my deck for emergency power but I guess with Burst Stream, ATK points aren't really something to be afraid of. Yeah, tell me about it. It takes me forever to summon if I so happen to want to and then from there sometimes I get it on the first turn and it's totally useless until then. And beyond that, for that effect I could easily have just kept Ultimate Dragon or even the original White Dragon on the field, and had Stardust on the field and it would basically be the same situation. So no, I don't need to nor really want to. (I would have no clue what to switch it with it's been in there so long anyhow.) Oh, my spending limit is $200. By the way, what's your opinion on these two: *Prime Material Dragon *Honest If you think they can improve the deck or they were on the list of things to put in, the good news is I have those two. Thanks so much for helping out. --White Dragon Kaiser 02:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Wow you're quick and that's great. It'll be worth it. Hm, I can remove Shining Dragon if that helps. I sorta just kept it a slot in my deck for emergency power but I guess with Burst Stream, ATK points aren't really something to be afraid of. Yeah, tell me about it. It takes me forever to summon if I so happen to want to and then from there sometimes I get it on the first turn and it's totally useless until then. And beyond that, for that effect I could easily have just kept Ultimate Dragon or even the original White Dragon on the field, and had Stardust on the field and it would basically be the same situation. So no, I don't need to nor really want to. (I would have no clue what to switch it with it's been in there so long anyhow.) Oh, my spending limit is $200. By the way, what's your opinion on these two: *Prime Material Dragon *Honest If you think they can improve the deck or they were on the list of things to put in, the good news is I have those two. Thanks so much for helping out. --White Dragon Kaiser 02:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC)